The invention relates to a motor vehicle door lock, having a locking device, at least an actuating element and a catch, and having a coupling unit between the actuating element and the catch, in which the locking device when in the “locked” position, can be unlocked by a first traveling movement (unlocking traveling movement) of the actuating element and the catch can be opened by a second traveling movement (opening traveling movement) of the actuating element.
Such a motor vehicle door lock is, for instance, disclosed in DE 39 08 183 C5, which provides a coupling lever spring connected to the coupling lever, tensioned by the first traveling movement or unlocking traveling movement. With the aid off the aforementioned coupling lever spring, the coupling lever can be moved from a disengaged position into an engaged position. The catch can consequently be opened by the second or opening traveling movement of the actuating element. The actuating element is in this case an internal operating lever. This is a generally tried and tested design.
In more recent times such motor vehicle door locks are increasingly often equipped with additional driving means in order, on one hand, to provide the central locking function and, on the other hand, to provide double locking functions. For this described double traveling movement function special design features are required. In fact, one or two intermediate levers have been used in practical applications, which require an elaborate mechanical design. This is where the invention aims to provide a solution.
The invention is based on the technical problem of further developing a motor vehicle door lock in such a way that a simple and cost-effective design is provided.